Those Coldest Nights
by BecomingFearless1F
Summary: Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton wanted nothing more than to stay in 1804 with her loving husband and her children. Leonard Snart could've dealt with just staying on the mission to kill Savage. But when both of their plans are screwed up, can they find solace in each other's arms? Rated T for mild language and rude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Day #2129_**

 _In 2166, an immortal tyrant named Vandal Savage conquered the world and murdered my wife and child. I have assembled an elite team to hunt him throughout time and stop his rise to power. Unfortunately, my plan is opposed by the body I'd sworn my allegiance to, the Time Masters. In the future, my friends may not be heroes, but if we succeed, they'll be remembered as Legends._

 _Since the several months we've been together, we have gathered new characters in the book we call 'Life'. The first new figure we picked up was a one Naomi Paxton, a barmaid in 1867. We were following Savage when he had unleashed a new threat to the small town of Mudhollow, where Ms. Paxton was from. Dr. Palmer, being the ever hero he is, decided it was our job to help save Mudhollow. In the end, our true intentions were exposed to Ms. Paxton and she insisted that she tag along._

 _The newest member we received was somebody quite famous. Her name is Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton._

 _Now, I definitely had no intentions of taking Mrs. Hamilton from her timeline. She was an influential part in America's history. Sadly, Savage knew this too._

 _We were being followed by Savage, so we ducked into America 1804, just a few months before Alexander Hamilton's and Aaron Burr's fatal duel. We were greeted with open arms from the Hamiltons, although some of our members did not get along with Mrs. Hamilton, I am saddened to say._

 _The morning that Mr. Hamilton was requested by Mr. Burr to leave for the duel, we told him we knew what would happen. Hamilton insisted he could not back down, no matter what the costs. I sent Dr. Palmer, Ms. Lance, and Mr. Snart to follow him, just to be sure. After Mr. Hamilton's death, Savage revealed himself to be Aaron Burr and headed back to the house in order to kill Mrs. Hamilton. We took her with us to keep her safe._

 _Through the months she and Ms. Paxton have been on board, we've experienced some of our roughest missions. Mrs. Hamilton was accidentally mistaken for Queen Elizabeth the First while Ms. Paxton became Mrs. Jackie Kennedy for the day of President Kennedy's assassination. Mrs. Hamilton, Ms. Paxton, and Mr. Jackson were taken hostage by Julius Caesar and forced to be his assassins until the rest of us were able to procure them and take them back to safety._

 _Currently, we are in 1920. Ms. Lance and Mrs. Hamilton are working as barmaids in a nearby speakeasy, while the rest of us are scrounging for a way to provide food. We have lost The Waverider. Savage is close on our tails._

 _How we'll survive...I don't know._


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was unbearable as the team scuffled into the stuffy apartment they were delighted to call home for the past week. Ray Palmer shuffled out of the way as Carter Hall knelt down, lying his immortal lover, Kendra Saunders, onto the couch. The woman had collapsed earlier from exhaustion. The crooks, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, sauntered in, bags under their eyes. Dr. Martin Stein, Jefferson (Jax) Jackson, and Naomi Paxton followed in after them, setting the tired doctor down on one of the wooden chairs. Sara Lance, Eliza Hamilton, and Rip Hunter came in afterwords. The blond assassin shut the door wearily before putting her back against it. Rip headed straight for the men's bedroom and shut the door.

Eliza mumbled, "I'll be back," before she headed straight for the bathroom that was right off of the living room.

* * *

Eliza shut the door as soon as she was securely inside the bathroom. That's when she let the tears begin to fall. She winced as she moved in front of the dingy mirror. She peeled off the dark, woolly coat and physically gagged when she saw how much blood was on her arm.

All of it in its dark glory was hers.

She had refused to tell the other members of her expedition that the bar fight they had just returned from had been the cause of her whimpering. The bartender, her 'boss' as Kendra called it, had thrown a beer bottle at her when the fighting began. The two of them had never gotten along, but Eliza hadn't realized how much. The bottle shattered upon impact to her shoulder, leaving a large shard of glass about the size of her fist in her left arm. She had thrown on the coat as soon as she could so no one would notice.

She leaned forward and grabbed a small, tiny pair of scissors that Kendra had snuck into the time period and began to cleverly snip away the shirt sleeve. Eliza winced as she delicately pulled the once-white, cotton shirt away from the wound.

"Nice battle wound, Schuyler."

Eliza screamed, flipping around. A new round of tears fell from her face as she clutched at her wound. Her temper rose as she realized that it was only Leonard Snart, the typical bad boy of the group. To say she and Snart didn't get along was an understatement. When they had first met, one of her kids accidentally locked the two of them in her barn, where upon the opening of the doors a few hours later, found Eliza chasing after the rouge with a pair of shears she had found on the wall.

Leonard glanced at the blood dripping down her bare arm. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"It's Hamilton," she growled back. "Eliza Hamilton." She turned back to the mirror and noticed her face was growing paler by the second. She grabbed onto the bathroom sink to keep herself steady. "What do you want, Snart?" He casually walked over to her and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, I wanted to check up on you. It's not normal to leave a blood trail in your wake," he said, quieting down near the last part so only she would hear. Eliza tensed up and hissed with pain. Snart noticed. "Tensing won't help it."

"Oh, and I suppose you know how to properly handle a shard from a broken beer bottle in your arm?" she retorted. His face softened instantly, taking Eliza by surprise.

"More than you know," he whispered, almost so quiet that Eliza couldn't hear it. He added, more loudly, "Sit down." Eliza huffed, but obediently took a seat on the toilet. Snart knelt down and yanked the piece of cloth Eliza was getting ready to throw away from her hands. "Need this." Then, he tied it tightly above her wound.

Eliza cried out and felt a small tear fall from her eye. Leonard rolled his eyes. "I have to do this or you'll bleed out even more. Don't want to get this sweater ruined if I can help it." He got up and opened the medical cabinet above the sink. He rummaged through there, humming a soft tune, before pulling out a long wrap of gauze. He knelt down and went back into his original position.

"Since we don't know where the ship is, you'll just have to deal with my handy-work until we find it," he drawled. He gripped the shard. "Take a deep breath."

She did, and just as it was it its peak, he ripped the shard out of her arm. She couldn't help it. Eliza let out a loud groan and a string of curses flew from her mouth. Snart gave a low whistle as he began to wrap her arm.

"Such a mouth for such a noble lady," he commented.

"Back off," Eliza growled, hastily wiping away her tears with her free hand. "You don't know anything about me, Snart." Snart just rolled his eyes before tightening the bandages, clipping it to secure it. "Leave me alone...I want some peace and quiet."

"Once we find the ship, I can't wait until Rip sends you back to your precious time period so we don't have to put up with you anymore," Snart moaned, stepping out of the bathroom. Eliza bit her lower lip to prevent more tears and rested her forehead against her knees. It was their fault anyways. If they hadn't run away from Savage in _her_ timeline, then she wouldn't have been 'kidnapped'.

Eliza shook herself, running her free hand through her hair. She didn't need this. She needed to think positive. She was grateful. If Rip's crew hadn't found her, she and her husband would've been dead, and all her children would have been orphans.

She stood up shakily, jarring her wound. More tears fell from her face as she peered into the living room. The only person who was there was Kendra, who was wrapping up in a blanket. Carter was on the floor beside her, looking peaceful. Eliza allowed herself a brief smile before heading down the hall to the room she usually shared with Sara and Naomi. When she walked inside, Naomi was sound asleep on the mattress, while Sara was sitting up, awake.

"Hey, everything ok?" Sara asked as Eliza slipped in. Eliza took a deep breath, shook her head, feeling more tears coming out. She closed the door and fell to the floor by Sara, sobbing. "Eliza! It's ok. Deep breathes." The blond wrapped the brunette in a hug, gently patting down her hair.

"I-It's not though," she sobbed, sitting up. "I've had to watch my son die right in front of my eyes, my husband get murdered by some time traveler who was actually after Kendra and Carter, and now, for some reason, it trying to kill me!"

"Relax," cooed Sara, looking straight at her. "Trust me. We won't be here for much longer. You'll be back in 1804 in no time." Eliza's chest tightened, and she nodded. The two girls laid down on the mattress, Eliza flipping to her side that wasn't wounded. As her eyes began to droop, she felt one thought stand out against the others.

What if she didn't want to go back to 1804?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey y'all! This is it! I apologize if it seems rushed or if some of you don't understand. Please, read and review. If any of you have comments, questions, concerns, or conspiracy theories, I'd love to know.**


End file.
